The present invention relates generally to agricultural applicators and, more particularly, to a front axle assembly for a three-wheel agricultural applicator.
Numerous types of agricultural applicators are available today. These can include a pull-type unit or a self-propelled unit. A certain known agricultural applicator is also referred to a “floater.” The floater is a large vehicle that uses oversized floatation tires to carry the vehicle across firm to muddy agricultural environments. The floater has a chassis assembly configured to support one or more bulk storage tanks or bins of product for application in an agricultural environment, usually before planting in the spring or after harvest in the fall. The type of agricultural product e.g., fertilizer, herbicide, pesticide, nutrients, etc. can vary. The floater can also be utilized to tow various agricultural implements. The oversize-tired agricultural applicator is generally desired for its ability to maneuver heavy loads over extremely rough and difficult agricultural terrain with minimal soil compaction.
One particular floater has a pair of rear floatation tires and a single front and relatively oversized floatation tire. One of the drawbacks of such a three-wheel floater is the size, and thus weight, of the single front floatation tire and the axle to which it is mounted. The axle is typically a solid rod of steel, aluminum or other alloy and can thus be quite heavy. As consumers demand floaters with increased load capacity, the size of the floatation tires will also increase. Larger tires typically results in larger axles, and larger axles (together with the larger tires) yields a heavier machine. A heavier machine produces a number of challenges and potential drawbacks; namely, increased fuel consumption by the engine as more work is required to maneuver the machine.
Therefore, there is a need for a floater having a lighter front wheel assembly yet capable of handling an increased load capacity.